The Legend
by Madylin Butler
Summary: After the events of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. What if there’s more to the saiyans than anyone thought?


The small room was dark, and dirty. All that was in the room, beside her, was a window high on the cold, stone wall. It looked out into millions of beautiful stars, all which of course she couldn't see. The young girl yearned for the scenery right out of grasp, she was sick of looking at the same old stone walls. Her hands were chained to the bottom corner, opposite of the window, red and raw. She had been trying so hard to pull the chain from the ground, but was unsuccessful. Her feet were bare from standing on cold, rough concrete for so long. It had been a while since the men came into her cell, to do whatever they sought fit that day, her clothes were torn and dirty from those actions. She had been treated like an animal for years.

Almost on cue of her dreadful thoughts, one walked in. He was tall, red, and buff. The tired girl could tell he was battle-hardened by the way he looked out into the world. His body was scared heavily from fights with the other crew-members. She had been subject to this man before, she was not looking forward to it again. However, the expression on his face. It didn't look as determined as it did with his usual visits to her cell. No, he looked different this time.

"Get up." The alien called. His stern look gave shivers down her spine. She knew what he was capable of. He was called 'The Destroyer of Worlds' for a reason. "Now." His impatience made her weary of what was going to happen. Maybe they were finally going to tell her why she was there. She didn't do anything do deserve this, at least she didn't think so.

"Where are we going?" She asked slowly standing up. He grabbed her chain, unlocked it from the ground, and pulled her away from the little comfort she finally found in her cell.

"The general's sick o' ya." He smirked. He pulled her into a large room filled with other aliens. Big and small, all looking at her.

"Hello." The small man on a high chair in the middle called. "You're going on a little trip. Like my commander has said, we have no use for you anymore." She was confused of what was going on. It seemed like everyone knew of her presence there on that ship. All she has wanted to do since she was on this ship, was to get off it. They unchained her hands, just to chain them behind her back. She would've used the moment to escape, but she had been collared to keep her energy at bay. She felt so weak all the time, she didn't know what to do.

They dragged her to what seemed the back of the ship. A giant window was now in front of her. From what she could see, the ship was outside a beautiful green and blue planet. The window began to open. She soon realized what was her future. She began to fight with everything she had. Even though the life she had been living for a quite a while now was horrid, she didn't want to die. But, with the collar, she wasn't strong enough, and she was pushed out the window.

Krillin was taking a walk with Meron when it happened. They were enjoying themselves. Playing hide n seek, tag, and other fun games along the way. 18 was visiting 17 so they were spending some father-daughter time. It had been a long time since they were able to do this, so they made the moment last as long as possible. Krillin was distracted by thinking of what they could do that day, and Meron ran ahead a little to explore the forested park they were walking through.

"Daddy! You can't catch me!" Meron yelled back to Krillin. He snapped out of his day-dream to look towards his daughter running away, laughing.

"Yes I can!" Krillin yelled in response. He ran towards her, arms held out ready to catch her, when he heard this big bang. They both stopped in their tracks, and looked toward the source of the sound.

"Daddy?" Meron looked at her dad, and held her arm up. He grabbed hers and slowly walked toward it. Meron slightly hid behind Krillin, afraid of what made such a scary sound. She gasped when she saw the thing laying there. "Daddy look!" Krillin immediately looked to where she was pointing. There it was. A small bump in the distance. He ran up to it hoping it wasn't what he thought, and it was. Lying in the ground was a small person. She was in bad shape.

"Daddy! Stop just standing there! We have to save her!" Krillin snapped out of his gaze.

"You're right. Could you call Bulma?" Krillin said, double checking she was still breathing. And she was, just barely. Meron nodded and grabbed Krillin's phone from his pocket.

"Bulma?" Meron said into the phone. "Bulma! You need to get here quick!... What?... yeah. My dad's right here….he can't…. He can't….. He's busy checking her over…. We just found her laying here…. You have to come help…. Hurry!" She hung up the phone and ran over to Krillin. "She's on her way." She glanced over to the girl. "Daddy?"

"Yes?" He replied. Looking down at his daughter.

"Is she gonna die?"

He took a minute to respond. "I don't know hunny." He said frowning. "She's in really bad shape, but I bet she can make it." He looked at the injured girl. "She seems strong." He said giving her daughter a small smile. "There's something about her, that seems familiar. He looked to the sky where broken trees were above them. The girl was scraped all over, so she must of tumbled all the way down. How far did she fall? He thought to himself. And where did she come from?

It took another hour for Bulma to show up, but at least she did.

"Auntie Bulma!" Meron cried. "You're here!"

"Yes. I am. Where is she?" Bulma asked getting straight down to business. Having kids of her own, she was worried for other children. Especially when they could have interesting back stories. Meron pointed to where Krillin was sitting, next to a very still small body.. She walked over, quickly, but thoughtfully.

"Krillin. Is she ok?" She asked, scared for what the answer might be.

"She's barely hanging on." Krillin frowned. "We have to get her help now." "She's losing strength." He stood up, and looked at Bulma, who had a very nervous expression on her face. Both of them had kids now, just thinking about losing their own made them feel sick.

"Ok, the best person to have help is Dendei." She said looking into the sky. "The boys are at Beerus's place right now." She was now shaking her head. Those saiyans are always there in time of crisis. "Let's get her onto the ship." Bulma took Meron's hand, and Krillin picked the young girl up. They all ran onto the ship, and immediately took off.

Vegeta and Goku had been training with Whis for almost 4 months now. After Broly had shown up on Earth, the boys realized they weren't even close to their peak, and continued to push themselves. A few times, they accidentally woke up Beerus, and well, that was, fun. But then, Whis got a call from Bulma. Both the saiyans were ready for whatever came out of her mouth, because last time she called Whis, Trunks had come back to the past. Both of them were ready for trouble, both of them were ready for a fight.

"Hi Bulma." Whis said with the elegant tone of voice he always has. "What happened this time?"

"Whis. I need the boys to come home now." The stern in Bulma's voice sent shivers down the men's spines. "Something really weird just happened."

"Alright! Who do we get to fight?" Goku asked and smiled. He punched his fist into his hand a few times.

"Take a look at this." Bulma said as the screen turned to a young girl, on the brink of death. "Krillin found her." Whis raised an eyebrow, out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I was walking with Meron, and we heard a big bang. We walked toward the sound and in the middle of a giant crater, there she was." Krillin replied, recapping what had happened to catch the boys up. Meron was sitting next to the girl, just staring at her.

"Hey, um.." Meron said, causing everyone to look in her direction.

"What is it Meron?" Krillin asked, "Oh. My. God." Krillin sat up, look shocked.

"What is it?" Bulma asked impatiently. Meron moved a bit of the girl's ratted clothing to reveal a tail.

Goku's eyes widened. "Hey! She has a tail just like I did!"

"That could only mean one thing." Vegeta said. "Kakarot! Use Instant Transmission to get home. We should go help" Goku was surprised at the idea of there being another saiyan. "Kakarot!"

Goku snapped out of it, and replied, "I can't! It's too far away, remember?"

"Already calling Trunks." Bulma said. She began relay the message, they could hear Trunks powering up. Right before Goku and Vegeta went, Bulma added something to the information the boys had already. "Also, we are planning on taking her to the Lookout."

"Good idea." Vegeta said, then both of the saiyans disappeared. The communicator stopped.

"Those saiyans. Always getting into trouble." Whis said. He crossed his arms. "They didn't even let me come with!"


End file.
